


Missing Human

by The1FallenStar



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Multi, Post-Episode: s01e18 Agony of a Witch, Sad with a Happy Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1FallenStar/pseuds/The1FallenStar
Summary: Luz isn't showing to school, worrying Amity and her friends. Amity decides to go to the owl house to check on her, realizing that something was off the moment she saw the owl house.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Luz Noceda & Everybody, Luz Noceda & Willow Park & Gus Porter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Missing Human

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at writing really deep stuff, but I will try ^^. Hope you enjoy

Luz wasn't at school, which struck Amity as odd. Luz loved to learn magic. She decided to head to go to the Owl House after school to check on her. As she walked out of the school, she noticed Gus and Willow. She rushed over to them as fast as her crutches would allow her. "Hey! Have you guys seen Luz?" She asked, concerned. They shook their heads, their faces full of worry. She told them she'd check on Luz and tell them what happened. They nodded and went home, and amity started on her way to the Owl House. "Oh mittens!" She heard a voice behind her "ugh.." she sighed annoyed. "What do you guys want?" She asked in a annoyed tone. "Where are you going?" Em asked, probably pretending to be curious. "Im going to check on Luz, so go home." She turned and went her own way. They pretended to be sad "fine, but be home soon!" Ed called as they left. She rolled her eyes and continued. After awhile of walking, she made it. Something was off though, hooty wasn't coming over to her at all and it looked like the lights were off. She went over to hooty. "Can I come in?" She asked, worried. "Sorry no visitors, hoot." Hooty said keeping the door shut. "Hooty let me in." She got more serious, starting to get angry. He still refused, and she noticed an open window upstairs, which she was sure was Luz's room. "Luz?! Luz are you there??" She asked. No response. She grew more worried and tried to force the front door open. "Hooty let. Me. In." She said, giving him a death glare. He just opened the door, and she went inside. It was dark, but she could see king on the couch asleep. She nudged him awake "lu- oh hi Amity." He looked up at her, but didn't really move. "Is Luz here?" She asked, worried. He nodded "she's in her room, but she won't let me in. Hooty keeps checking on her though." He explained. That itself was concerning. It's not like Luz to push others away. She slowly made her way up the stairs, her cast slowing her down.

Meanwhile...

Luz sat in her room, sitting against a wall hugging her knees. She was still in her School uniform, which now had a small tear in the sleeve and was dirty. She heard Amity, then Heard the front door open. It was silent for a minute, then a knock at her door. She wiped her tears away, and opened the door "H-Hey Amity." She said, forcing a smile. Amity knew something was off, she looked like she had been crying, and her uniform had a tear and was dirty. "Luz are you ok?" She asked, and Luz let her in the room. "Im perfectly fine!" She said, when she clearly wasn't. Amity grabbed Luz's hands. "Luz please just tell me." Thats when Luz broke down. She hugged Amity, explaining everything, from Lilith captured Eda, to almost being killed by Lilith. This made Amity furious. How could her mentor do this?! She hugged Luz even tighter, calling Willow and Gus. She told them to hurry over. She hung up and did her best to comfort Luz


End file.
